<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Sunrise by ramel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744709">Till Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramel/pseuds/ramel'>ramel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramel/pseuds/ramel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knew when the curse would take complete effect. It escalated so quickly, that before anyone could try to track it, Noctis found himself losing days, or even weeks. By the time he was twenty, he was scarcely able to be awake for half of whatever month he woke up in.<br/>He was meant to sleep for ten years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydice/gifts">ivorydice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How long?”</p><p>“You could always check your phone, you know.”</p><p><br/>
“Left it in the other room.”</p><p>“You slept just the night, if not a bit late.”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“The council meeting will be in two hours.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t it have later?”</p><p>Ignis said nothing more, and Noctis took the opportunity to seek out his phone. They were at the point now where Ignis was willing to lean into the flat banter Noctis had forced on him in the past years.</p><p>They both knew the curse well, everyone did, the signs becoming more overt over the past two years. It had started at first with mere oversleeping, which wouldn’t have been abnormal, especially with Noctis, but with prophecy weighing down on the consciousness of everyone around him, the change had set off alarms throughout his small circle of friends, his father, and as it progressed, his country.</p><p>No one knew when it would take complete effect, only adding to the anxiety. The citadel had gone into a panic the first time he had slept longer than twelve hours. It had been two days total, in fact, which Noctis knocked off as exhaustion. He had his final exams the week prior, and was just catching up after the hours lost to cramming sessions.</p><p>It took several more weeks for it to happen again. Apparently, the curse intended to be a sporadic sort of thing. Taking a few days at a time, or on rare occasions, an entire week. And between them all he’d experience mornings in which he’d rise at the time he intended to. A spiritualist suggested it might be a cumulative thing.</p><p>“Figured it’d be easier to fulfill destiny in bursts.” Noctis replied dryly.</p><p>It began to escalate so quickly, that before anyone could try to track averages and frequency of extended rest, he found himself losing several weeks, then full months. By the time he was twenty, he was scarcely able to be awake for half of whatever month he woke up in.</p><p>He was meant to sleep for ten years.</p>
<hr/><p>The progression had instilled what Regis called protectiveness and what Noctis called paranoia. He was rarely without a guard or retainer by his side, as if they thought he was going to pass out at any moment and not come back. It was beyond stifling, to be shadowed at his every step as he navigated everything from royal duties to, watch out, gaming on his couch. They had to be <em>really</em> careful about him being on his own for that sort of thing.</p><p>Maybe, scratch that, obviously, that’s why he would sneak on his own at night, just to get all those concerned looks off his shoulder. He didn’t need another thousand eyes on him at all times, thank you. At the very least, he didn’t have to worry about being checked on every morning; he’d gotten Ignis to wait, than knock, instead of barging in to check on his ‘oh so delicate’ state.</p><p>Either way, it isn’t hard to grab a car and run for it. Who was going to tell him no, after all? It’s late enough, and the glaives at the gate didn’t know his face well enough that they’d be able to squeal on him.</p><p>There’s a spot, not far off from the border of the wall, that has these bioluminescent fish that Noctis was set on catching. They only come close to the surface late at night; something about vision problems, if the website Noctis had checked was accurate.</p><p>It didn’t make for easy distraction, in reality. The drive over allowed his mind to replay all the resistance he faced when he did suggest being allowed out on his own, to the point that his mood was soured by the time he had actually arrived at his destination.</p><p>A night out on his own really wasn’t going to kill him. He was armed with enough energy drinks to raise an army from the dead, and no curse was going to “claim him where it was unsafe” like his dad so dramatically insisted. It wasn’t like he was lazing around out here; he stood while he held his line, and took the occasional break to stretch. Gladio was right, it really did help perk him up. Probably made an awkward picture, doing lunges in the middle of nowhere at 1am. Good thing he wouldn’t have worry about anyone else-</p><p>It wasn’t too close, but the crunching sound snapped Noctis out of his thoughts. He had personally scattered runes across the ground here during a day trip, but they weren’t going to be much help against other predators creeping around at night.</p><p>The noise came again, striding louder towards him. His hand twitched, ready to call upon the armiger at a moment’s notice depending on what may show itself.</p><p>No animal. A person.</p><p>It wasn’t fair of him to question why someone was up and about at this hour, given that they were both here, but he wasn’t about to throw caution to the wind. He looked reminiscent of some old Niffish painting, with his ground length robes and long hair tumbling down his shoulders.</p><p>“Uh, hey.”</p><p>Casual enough. The man didn’t appear armed, not with anything sizable at least. A knife could easily be concealed on his person, but Noctis had spared enough with Ignis to know how to handle such an attack. If the man meant ill will, he wouldn’t pose an actual threat.</p><p>“Curious time of night, to find someone here.”</p><p>Noctis shrugged. On the mark with the Niffish vibe. Of his look didn’t give him away, the man’s heavy accent sure did.</p><p>“You must be quite devoted to stay out with the daemons. Why not wait till sunrise?”</p><p>“There are runes here.” Noctis pointed out. “The fish I’m looking for only come up around this time.”</p><p>“Sensible enough of a reason to risk your neck. I’m sure plenty of people in Leide do the same to entertain themselves. There seems to be little else to occupy one’s time with,” the man’s lip curled. “Only you’re not so common, are you?”</p><p>“Casual, but expensive.” His eyes turned over Noctis’ body. “Certainly not what anyone else in these parts would wear. But it’s a classic story, isn’t it? The city child, tiring of his comforts and trading them for a thrill! I’m sure you’ll mind not to tell your friends of the runes you stand on.</p><p>“Shall I be a daemon in your tale? Nothing adds suspense, earns more admiration, than a close encounter with some scourged creature.”</p><p>“Pretty sure ‘weirdo in the woods’ will cut it for them.” Noctis cut off swiftly.</p><p>“Most assured, I mean no true harm. Mere curiosity lead my feet in your direction.”</p><p>The man looked down right smug as Noctis squinted at him.</p><p>“You following me?”</p><p>“Never! But who could resist the spectacle you make of yourself,” he gestured to Noctis’ getup. “Least of all how flashy you are summoning that rod from the air. Do you even use those pockets of yours?”</p><p>“Courtesy of His Majesty. All glaives can do it.” It was the taught response, should he end up in an instance such as this. Better to conceal his identity by claiming his title right away.</p><p>“And His Majesty allows his soldiers such liberal use of the crystal?” The man shook his head. “You’re no glaive, not dressed like that, Highness.”</p><p>Noctis’ wariness spiked as he glared the man down. It figured the one night he tried to have to himself he would be recognized. In the middle of nowhere, at one in the god damn morning.</p><p>“So? You looking for a photo op or something?” Nailed it, Noct. You’ll make the next “Top 10 Celebrities Who Are ASSHOLES IRL” column for sure.</p><p>“Nothing so trivial!” the actual asshole laughed. “Can a citizen not express his concern for you on your own? After all, we needn’t any trouble befalling our prince out here.”</p><p>“I can handle myself fine.”</p><p>“Fine enough that there was a need to wait until others had averted their watch. You must tire of them, fretting over you so. Their hero, eviscerator of the scourge, harbinger of day, and, ah yes, vanquisher of that dreadful Adagium.”</p><p>“No one frets over me.” He snarled. But then again, they always had. He remembered being young and woken up in the night, just so his caretakers knew he could still do so. He didn’t take his eyes off the stranger, he wasn’t an idiot, but he bent down to vanish his gear back into the armiger.</p><p>“Have a good night.” He grumbled, walking back to the car while keeping an eye on the stranger.</p><p>“Be seeing you!”</p><p>Dick.</p>
<hr/><p>He didn’t go home. There was another spot he knew, touristy, with lighting beaming onto the space too harsh for any daemon to bother. ‘For the daring adventurer in all of us’, the sign at the perimeter boasted.</p><p>Noctis snorted as he pulled in. No one really wanted a spot like this. The lights scared all the fish away, and he had avoided trying the area as a result. But he also didn’t want to leave without some sense of accomplishment, even if he was just going to release whatever he caught.</p><p>The issue that presented there, of course, was the stranger that had ruined his mood further. His grip was shaky and hesitant, and he ended up so focused on everything that had been angering him before that he let his line snap and disappear into the lake. He could almost hear Gladio’s voice in the back of his head, urging him to respool it before the catch escaped. Instead, his eyes glazed over and said line vanished under the water, with no chance of being retrieved.</p><p>So, back home with nothing but a migraine from the stress of it all and the tart taste of energy drink trailing between his gums.</p><p>He sped. But of course he didn’t get back early enough, the halls already beginning to fill with servants as he navigated himself back to the family chambers, hoping all the while that Ignis wouldn’t be waiting for him.</p><p>Ignis was waiting, and his father had joined him as well.</p><p>He didn’t really listen to the “I love you and you know I can’t protect you out there” speech. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before, and the line of questioning they both put forth barely required his attention to respond the way they wanted. No, he didn’t fall asleep out there. No, he’s not tired, he’s fine. Sweet Shiva, he’ll be okay as soon as he’s had some Ebony.</p><p>They weren’t terribly impressed when he took one out of the armiger for emphasis. The speech concluded, with a reminder that despite his excursion he would still be expected to attend this meeting and be alert for that sparring session, and everything else he had to do in between.</p><p>He only slept for ten hours after, so there. He would have been alright either way.</p>
<hr/><p>“How long?”</p><p>“Three weeks.”</p><p>Noctis grimaced.</p><p>“It’ll take a few days to reorganize again, but your father did make sure to keep everything up for your birthday.”</p><p>He let out the most undignified noise he could think to make.</p><p>“I thought I miss-“</p><p>“He postponed.”</p><p>“Ah.” Noctis swiped his phone from the counter before sitting at his usual spot at the kitchen table. Ignis had only just started on breakfast, wisely waiting for signs of life from Noctis before bothering to pull out any ingredients.</p><p>“You charged my phone?” He asked, noting the high battery life.</p><p>“Just a few times, when it started to get low. Did I put it in the wrong spot?”</p><p>“Nah, right where I left it. Thanks.”</p>
<hr/><p>He snuck out again. Same spot as before, praying to Leviathan to throw him some favor this time around. But, if it was any indicator, the stranger was already there.</p><p>Peachy.</p><p>“You again.”</p><p>“Me again. How flattering for you to remember after so many weeks.”</p><p>“Stalking’s a crime.” Noctis replied plainly, no longer feeling apprehension for his safety after the last time. He walked right past him, hoping apathy would ward the man away.</p><p>“Could it not be coincidence? So much time has passed since our last encounter. How was I to know how when you would wake again, dear prince?”</p><p>“Don’t see how that’s any of your business.” He bristled at the name, but drew his tackle box out, refusing to make eye contact as he continued down the dock.</p><p>“No, I suppose His Highness would prefer to concentrate on his outlets tonight.”</p><p>“You’re kind of ruining one of them.” The stress of his title was not lost on Noctis. A reminder of what he was trying to break away from out here.</p><p>“Escapism, is it?”</p><p>Noctis shrugged, rummaging through the box he had conjured, finally fishing, ha, fishing out the bait he needed. He meandered a bit with it, listening for the any sign that the stranger was taking the hint and leaving, but it was clear he was set on a repeat of last month.</p><p>“Don’t you have anything better to do?” he asked at last.</p><p>“Perhaps I am here for something akin to what you seek.”</p><p>He cast the line much harder than he wanted, feeling a twitch of irritation in his cheek.</p><p>“Fish?”</p><p>Oh, the silence falling behind him was the most satisfying he’d ever heard.</p><p>“Relief,” the response came after a wounded pause, “from the confines of our expectations.”</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you to your face that you talk like a messenger, or do they wait for you to bug off first?” Noctis huffed.</p><p>He tried to keep himself focused on the lake, watching for signs of activity. Seriously, the guy reminded him of all the stories Luna told him about Gentiana, with his non-answers and his randomly showing up out of nowhere, and-</p><p>“Wait, you’re not-“ he blurted, turning back to the stranger, who’s shoulders where thrown back with laughter.</p><p>“I am nothing so divine. Merely a traveler, I assure you.”</p><p>Noctis flushed for how quickly he had leapt to the conclusion.</p><p>“What are you running from then?”</p><p>“Did I say I was running, prince?” the stranger asked, gaining his composure. “I am quite content where I am right now.”</p><p>“That whole,” Noctis rotated his hand, recalling the floral language the stranger had used. “’Confines of expectations?’ Sounds like you’ve got your own baggage to deal with.”</p><p>“Ah, you’re observant after all.” He came closer, streaks of moonlight through the trees waving over him as he stepped towards the dock. “Yes, I do have a set course of my own, much like yourself.”</p><p>“You’re not a detail guy, are you?”</p><p>“I’m not as well documented as yourself. Isn’t it a luxury, to keep ones matter private?”</p><p>He looked down and swallowed hard, straining his throat.</p><p>“Guess so.”</p><p>Turning back to the lake, he chose to real back in and start over. He just wanted to unwind, but once again, he had been forced to run head on into the very problems he was trying to get away from.</p><p>He froze when the boards behind him creaked with added weight, training rearing in the back of his head.</p><p>But the stranger made no move on him, as like last time. He came right beside Noctis, grunting as he eased himself to sit at the edge beside him. The stranger tugged at the laces of his boots, worn dangerously thin, Noctis noticed, and swung his free feet over the water. He flicked at it, oddly childish, sending ripples over its surface.</p><p>“Don’t disturb it so much.” Noctis said, regretting it when the stranger looked up at him, gold eyes pleased at the attention.</p><p>“Could scare off the fish.” He explained lamely.</p><p>“I’ll try my best to keep still.”</p><p>Noctis cast his eyes to the man’s feet, doubt thinning his mouth into a slight frown. The stranger smiled. Yeesh. He returned his attention outward, but found it difficult to settle into the close proximity of the man.</p><p>“Uh, you got a name?”</p><p>“Ardyn, if you will.”</p><p>That was the most straightforward thing he’d ever said.</p><p>“Ardyn,” he paused, attempting to seem disinterested. “Still didn’t say what you’re dealing with.”<strong><br/>
</strong></p><p>“You’re interested in me after all. And here I thought we’d spend the twilight tense silence.”</p><p>Noctis scoffed.</p><p>“It’s only fair I give you a taste of myself, considering how public your own life already is.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“No appreciation for suspense, you eager thing. Since you desire to know so, I’ll incline to share. I am running on a time limit, of sorts.”</p><p>Noctis couldn’t see it, but he felt himself go crimson at the name calling. Ardyn’s accent and the theatrical way he spoke combined into an uncomfortably sexual delivery, and he was confident that it at least partially intentional.</p><p>“A time limit?” he managed to choke out.</p><p>“Death.”</p><p>“I’m,” Sorry? He wasn’t sure how to navigate such a conversational bomb, much less with someone he didn’t know or necessarily get along with.</p><p>“You’re… terminally ill or something? I mean-“</p><p>“Don’t trouble yourself. I’ve long outgrown obligatory sympathies.” It wasn’t a direct answer, but implicate enough that it hung his grim confirmation between them.</p><p>“When’d you find out?”</p><p>“A long time ago. Not as long as you’ve known your fate, I’m sure.”</p><p>“They tried to keep it from me. Didn’t work for long, like,” he searched for the right words, though there didn’t seem to be any good way to put it. “I knew before I was ten. It… sucks.”</p><p>“Spoken like a true prince.”</p><p>Noctis gave an amused hum.</p><p>“It’s not as bad for me. I mean, I don’t really know what’s going to happen. It’s a pretty unspecific curse.”</p><p>He chuckled at his joke, louder when he heard Ardyn do the same.</p><p>“Can’t be as bad as knowing though.” He added. It felt odd, actually talking about it with someone outside of the small circle he had within the citadel. For a moment, he wondered if it was too forward, or overshadowing Ardyn to compare their circumstances. For what it was worth, Ardyn didn’t give him much body language to guess off of; he simply looked ahead with a blank expression following what Noctis had said.</p><p>He blinked at the heavy feeling forming around his eyes. He was getting tired already. He had a few drink options on hand, but no time to pick one as the line tugged, startling a noise out of Noctis. He turned the rod in the direction it had jerked towards, testing how much he could reel before it tightened. He could feel some strength from this one. It would be a decent size for sure.</p><p>He changed his stance, and to his credit, felt Ardyn moving to the side to give him more leg room, holding an arm out to block himself from the splash signaling a successful catch.</p><p>Just a common carp, not the kind he wanted, but Noctis lifted it out still, satisfied.</p><p>“Here,” he kicked his foot back, tapping the tackle box. “Can you get the tape? Just wanna measure this guy before I put him back.” </p><p>Ardyn did so.</p><p>“Eh.” It wasn’t more than a few centimeters off from what he typically caught. He had hoped at a glance it would turn out just slightly larger.</p><p>Noctis wrapped a hand firmly along the carp’s neck, stilling all but its tail so he could remove the hook without injuring it. Once done, he got down on his chest, extending his arm below the water’s surface so it could flick itself back to safety.</p><p>“Damn, that’s cold.” He wiped his glove on his shirt, the water soaking through its finger holes. “You’re really gonna keep your feet in that?”</p><p>“Sensitive?”</p><p>“Human.” Noctis cast him a look, raising his eyebrows. Ardyn cocked just one, evidently entertained by the remark.</p><p>“Are you going to try again?” Ardyn looked down at him, long hair falling over some of his face. “I imagine it’s much more difficult in this position, unless you’re planning to reach in and grab the next one.”</p><p>“Oh!” Noctis pushed off the boards, steering his back up. He studied the water until he saw, not far off, a few bubbles of activity. After landing his shot, he sat properly, pulling a coffee from the armiger.</p>
<hr/><p>He made it back before anyone noticed this time, feeling lighter for the break away from the city, and genuinely, for Ardyn’s company.</p><p>He also, in spite of sleeping for six days after, was able to attend his rescheduled birthday. Set up over a month ago and now stuffed with suits and skirts, the ballroom had been draped darkly, creating an illusion of a much smaller space. It had been fit with the low lighting Noctis preferred and more importantly, had easy esc- open balconies to bring in fresh air and access to the outdoor area.</p><p>The bright side was that Noctis’ reserved nature allowed for most attendees to refrain from crowding him, despite the near month of absence. He wasn’t sure how many conversations about how concerned the court was and how terribly sad it was that they had to wait before they would be able to congratulate him, that he would be able to suffer.</p><p>At least the guys were having fun. He had finally convinced Gladio to soften up his stance and socialize, which was what they both knew he’d prefer over hugging the wall all night. And he was genuinely content just to watch Prompto flirting his heart out with a woman he was certain was a glaive. She, seemingly, was equally entertained.</p><p>He’d need to get out on the floor, sooner or later. It wasn’t good for the nobles to see their prince being antisocial all night, as Regis would so often stress. Ignis said he was trying to be encouraging, but it felt like a jab more than anything.</p><p>“Of all the places to find you.”</p><p>Noctis’ body constricted, not even able to look up as alarm set in.</p><p>“Ardyn?”</p><p>“You don’t sound pleased to see me.” Ardyn joined him at the banister Noctis had taken refuge by. He was dressed in more… current, for lack of better word, attire, which oddly made him look plain. Dressed down even, despite the appropriateness for the occasion.</p><p>“I do hope I didn’t require an invitation. I was dreadfully beside myself when I didn’t receive one.”</p><p>“How the hell did you get in here?” Noctis couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He had been coming around to Ardyn, and wasn’t mad per say to see him, but his being able to walk freely into the citadel, even during a social event, was unnerving at best, and insidious at worst.</p><p>“Is my arrival so troublesome? I only wanted to wish you well, being able to stay among your people for a longer time period. It’s been nearly a month since you’ve been able to socialize.”</p><p>“Don’t change the subject.” He spoke low, wanting to keep the conversation from attracting others. “You can’t just walk in here.”</p><p>“And what if I did? Shall you alert the guards? I could take my own leave, if you like.”</p><p>He should have done so right away, but Noctis shook his head instead.</p><p>“No. Honestly, you’re better company than most people here.”</p><p>“Am I?” Ardyn asked, brightening considerably upon the praise.</p><p>“Obnoxious as you are, I can at least count on you not to lick my boot or something.” It was an offer to accept the appearance, though by no means one to lower his guard. Sure, that night a week ago had been alright, when they sat for hours and Ardyn had the decency to be mostly quiet. He didn’t even seem to mind when Noctis felt compelled to explain his method of how to flick the rod, or the species of fish that were in the lake. Nor did he try to force the subject of who he was, or the curse for that matter. It probably came with the deadly illness territory.</p><p>But, right. Guard up.</p><p>Noctis looked across the floor. A few hours had passed since the doors had opened, and things were in full swing, with countless couples dancing in the center of the room.</p><p>“Don’t suppose this is your scene?” Haven’t met a lot of guys in the woods who also enjoy a waltz.”</p><p>“I’ll not call myself a master, but I could surprise you.”</p><p>Ardyn offered his hand, palm facing upward.</p><p>Noctis rarely danced without being told. The action had always been too intimate for his taste, and there were very few people who he felt comfortable initiating with, or accepting an offer from. He was pressured all the same, leading to awkward teen years with thinly spread, agonizingly slow songs and desperate smiles far too close to his own uncomfortable attempt at one. Not enjoyable, historically. But then, he didn’t usually find himself with partners to dance with that he… tolerated.</p><p>He took Ardyn’s hand, shockingly callused, reversing it to guide him into the crowd.</p><p>They timed their entrance well enough, the new song striking its first cords as they took their places. Noctis was sure he looked more intense than he should, but he could already feel glances in his direction, having finally selected a partner after keeping a low profile throughout the evening.</p><p>As it turned out, Ardyn did know his way through a waltz, but Noctis really should have made note of how he had offered his hand, because they were completely off rhythm. Their arches were far too wide, every movement mirroring each other.</p><p>“Watch- seriously, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I am trying to lead you, my dear.”</p><p>“I can see that now.” Noctis looked down at his feet the way he used to in lessons. “I’m not used to following though, so just work with me, alright?”</p><p>He tightened his hold on Ardyn’s shoulder for emphasis.</p><p>“How charming,” Ardyn replied mockingly. “But I’m not sure you’re tall enough to spin me, dear.”</p><p>“You know, most people here formally address me as ‘Your Highness.’”</p><p>“Formally!” Ardyn brought him closer, dropping his hands lower, where they very much did <em>not</em> belong. “I thought we had deigned to reject such distant titles.”</p><p>He took Ardyn by the arms back where they were meant to be positioned. Staring at his feet was just going to make them more awkward, and he looked up, frustrated. He was met with a small, daring smile.</p><p>Ardyn did allow him to take over, but sure enough, when Noctis attempted to raise his arm over him, he came up short, his soured expression met with a knowing smirk. Ardyn took the opportunity to spin him instead, pulling Noctis’ backside to meet his chest.</p><p>“You are being impossible.”</p><p>“I’d say I just saved us both the embarrassment of pause.” Ardyn folded his arm around him, tucking his head down to Noctis’ ear. “Maybe our little reversal will start a trend.”</p><p>“I don’t really like attention, in case you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>“Not even mine?”</p><p>Was that the pressure of entwined arms against his stomach, or some new curve forming in his gut? Ardyn was close enough that his breath amplified the building heat along his neck.</p><p>He held him in place too long, Noctis realized, and he moved with new resolve to get them back in time. So much for saving face. Another reversal and Ardyn fell, with little more than a surprised stumble, back in line.</p><p>“At the rate we’re going, it may be best to wait for another number. Something with a bit more interpretation to the steps.”</p><p>“Hell, already made a fool of myself tonight.”</p><p>“Am I correctly assuming that as your own eloquent way of saying yes?”</p><p>Noctis rolled his eyes. “So long as you don’t mind making an example of yourself.”</p><p>They made it through, somehow, with Ardyn’s sudden reversals gradually becoming easier to predict. Sloppy as they looked to onlookers, Noctis couldn’t deny it was far more enjoyable than he thought it would be.</p><p>Ardyn didn’t object when Noctis tugged him out of the crowd, and thankfully had the foresight to not make further comments on any looks they were getting. Good thing the press was barred from entering tonight; the last thing Noctis wanted was to wake up to the rumor mill.</p><p>The rooftop was similarly populated, with a band of its own that suited Noctis’ taste much better with its wide range of jazz numbers, currently in the midst of some lively, youthful song.</p><p>“I can see how you’d prefer this. At a mere glance the crowd has de-aged considerably.”</p><p>“Less stuffy too.” Noctis laughed. “Not too windy for you, is it?” he asked, noting Ardyn tucking several strands of hair loosened by the breeze behind his ear.</p><p>“A consequence of exorbitant height of your residence.” Ardyn frowned, fighting with some hair that had blown into his mouth.</p><p>Oh, Noctis didn’t realize how much he liked hearing him whine like that, fussing so out of character for him.</p><p>“Could always cut it.” He ventured, hoping for another reaction. “I’m sure I’ve got some scissors in the armiger.”</p><p>“No.” Ardyn’s answer was firm, but was that a shudder? Success!</p><p>“It won’t be any trouble.”</p><p>“You devil.”</p><p>Noctis navigated them passed refreshments and lounging spaces, to a less popular spot downward from the main floor. As expected, it was untouched. He explained it to Ardyn before he could question it; a small, repeatedly forgotten space over the years which Noctis had utilized often when he was young.</p><p>“Honestly, thank you for coming.” Noctis said, the space well isolated but for the wall of sound, legible, but significantly quieted. “I’m not sure how you managed it.”</p><p>“You’d not believe me if I told you.”</p><p>“Try me. I told you I wasn’t going to sic security on you.”</p><p>Ardyn leaned back against the balcony.</p><p>“Would you believe if I said I simply walked in?”</p><p>“Guess I don’t have much choice.” Noctis shrugged, pressing himself on the railing to look out at the city. It had always looked like a miniature set to him, stretching far enough that he could see the gradual change of the populace blackening into suburbs and forests.</p><p>“Where do you live? You know, aside you being able to show up wherever, I don’t really know you.” Ardyn didn’t answer that.</p><p>“Other than you being sick.” He added, watching as Ardyn’s eyes seemed to glaze over, a guarded look.</p><p>“And a seriously competitive dancer.”</p><p>The look vanished with a snort and an upward turn in Ardyn’s features, resembling a softer version of the cocky expression he typically wore.</p><p>“If you must know, I’ve never had a need to compete until you stubbornly insisted on resisting me.”</p><p>Noctis balked. “I didn’t start it.”</p><p>“But we both persisted, didn’t we?”</p><p>“More fun than going through the motions.” The diversion didn’t go unnoticed to Noctis. He had picked up on the way Ardyn spoke, steering away when he didn’t want to tell Noctis something, distracting him by latching on to some small detail he saw in the foreground or an irrelevant piece of the conversation.</p><p>“We decided we’d do something in that spirit next time, with more personal interpretation.” Ardyn straightened himself off the railing. “The music plays on. Shall we?”</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“Least we attract the gawkers.”</p><p>He felt disappointed by the offer, further distraction, but allowed Ardyn to take him. Their space didn’t have much room, how cramped it was being the primary reason that people left it alone. But it was enough to move around to an extent. The music was much slower now. Noctis could hear the small slips of evolution in it, an improvised piece.</p><p>It suited them both. In giving Ardyn reign over the dance, he had closed the space between them, very much how he had done inside. Noctis thought back to that night on the dock, close, but uninvasive.</p><p>When the song began to veer lighter, piano keys playing out and claiming a moment of spotlight, he took his chance. Ardyn delighted at the twirl Noctis permitted, and thus was caught off his feet when Noctis swept him downward, smile only growing larger at his partner’s victory.</p><p>He pulled him back up, but allowed the proximity Ardyn had established between them to stay.</p><p>“I don’t mind your attention, by the way.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You asked earlier.”</p><p>Elaborate steps gradually fell away as the confession stuck itself in Noctis’ head. He tried to concentrate on the moment, the feeling of hands held in one another, the hypnotic way their bodies responded to the music, how light their feet had become as their steps drew them mere inches apart.</p><p>“You could say I’m a traveler.”</p><p>Noctis braced himself, expecting Ardyn to use his voice as a chance to gain the upper hand, but he only continued to follow along.</p><p>“I haven’t lived in one place for a long time. When I learned how my life was to end, I felt I could no longer commit myself to the home I had. I left as soon as I was able.”</p><p>“Are you from outside the wall?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Okay.” Noctis said when Ardyn paused, hoping for him to keep going.</p><p>“I’ve developed a sense of appreciation for other comforts since then. Simple things. Clear skies to travel under. Safe arrival at a chosen destination. Catching a fish larger than the last.”</p><p>Noctis grinned, adjusting their intertwined fingers.</p><p>“I’ve had time to see most of what the world has. I do not fear departing it.”</p><p>They were more swaying than dancing now, feet in place, music holding no influence over them, and Noctis too focused on Ardyn to even tell if they were on beat.</p><p>“Do you ever miss home?”</p><p>“More than anything… I’ve found I miss connection.”</p><p>When had they begun pressing against each other?</p><p>“Connection.” Noctis repeated, tilting his head up. Ardyn was looking back at him, strangely sorrowful. He had never looked sad before. Close enough that he could feel the scratch of his cheeks if he-</p><p>Ducked his head down, pressing against Ardyn’s chest. He felt his hand being clenched, than released. Had his own wandered too low? Should he move it now, or would it make it more obvious?</p><p>A finger, just one, followed up the dip of his throat, resting under his chin. Wordless, effective. He looked back up.</p><p>Right. The scratch along his cheeks that made him guess Ardyn was a “shave the night before” rather than a “morning of” guy. Gold eyes catching moonlight, because they were too far from the party to take in the glint of lights cast above the roof.</p><p>There was some hair on his mouth again. Noctis brushed it aside.</p><p>He filled the gap, testing, feeling the slight gasp of breath Ardyn drew in. He held himself in place, wondering, yes. Ardyn pressed back, eyes falling closed, noses brushing on the side. Open mouthed, but not vulgar. Short, simple.</p><p>He tucked his head down again, against the warm spot he had made seconds ago. His one free arm snaked behind to hang off Ardyn’s shoulder, and he closed his eyes. The music was still there, still slow, not quite matching with the sound of Ardyn’s heartbeat. The heat where their bodies touched grew in contrast to the cool wind. Just standing now. His head drifting, for once, clear.</p><p>“Noct.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“We can’t have you falling asleep on your feet.”</p><p>Suppose we can’t.</p><p>He didn’t want to move just yet, which meant Ardyn had to pry him to get his weight back on his own feet, though he seemed just as reluctant.</p><p>“I’ve gotta be social at these things before turning in. Especially with,” he swallowed. “You know.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I’ll be back at the lake soon though. Uh. I don’t know what nights you go there.”</p><p>“I’ll be there.”</p>
<hr/><p>“How long?”</p>
<hr/><p>“We meet again.”</p><p>“I think Crownsguard is looking for me. Been out for a while.”</p><p>“I came when I learned-“</p><p>“I thought you might have-“</p><p>They ended abruptly, both preferring to change to the other’s subject. The rustle of leaves replaced their words, moved by a spring breeze that made the lakeside colder than it needed to be.</p><p>“You weren’t waiting, were you?” Noctis asked, voice smaller than he intended it to be. He saw Ardyn falter, from blank to regret, and then blank again.</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Everyone said they thought it was the real deal this time, so, I don’t blame you.”</p><p>Ardyn wasn’t saying anything, so he continued.</p><p>“You know, a year or so ago, everyone had started on this idea that it was a cumulative thing. I don’t know if they really believed that or were just trying to make me feel better about it. But back when it started I didn’t even care, cause it was like a day off, you know? I got to take a break.”</p><p>He laughed bitterly.</p><p>“I’ve kept track though. The med staff do too, I think, but I’ve been writing it all down. You know how much time it’s been?</p><p>“Two years. And I’ve still got another eight, or ten on top of that and whatever else happens in between. And you know what else? I still have to wake up every time, and hear all this shit that’s happened that I now have to make choices on. I still have to lead these council meetings and I never know what’s happening half the time. I don’t even know how much you remember from the last time we were together. It was just a day for me.”</p><p>“I do remember Noct. Every bit of it.”</p><p>Noctis let himself be embraced, just the feeling of Ardyn, solid and calm, made him aware how tense his own body was.</p><p>“I thought yesterday, when you didn’t show up. I thought maybe you had already died, and that was something else I had to miss. I spent all day trying to figure out how I would even look for you.”</p><p>Realization dawned on him of just how much he had been expelling.</p><p>“I didn’t – dammit, I haven’t even asked if you’re alright or anything.? Are you okay? Do you still have time?”</p><p>Ardyn grinded his teeth, another one of those hard, contemplated looks on his face.</p><p>“More than anticipated.”</p><p>Noctis buried his face against Ardyn’s shoulder.</p><p>“Good.” He said, voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“You have no idea. I’ve been worried ever since I woke up and they told me how long- I really thought something happened to you. Thought this damn curse was going to keep me from seeing you again.”</p><p>“Is that what’s put you in such a state?”</p><p>“Of course!” he pushed back, feeling twinges of tension go to his head.</p><p>“What was I supposed to think?” He looked away, arms falling to his side and fingers curling and uncurling, unsure what to do with the anxiety in his body. “<em>Seven</em> <em>months</em>, Ardyn. What was I-“</p><p>He brought a hand to his face, shielding himself as the verbalization of it overwhelmed him.</p><p>“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do when the Adagium comes.”</p><p>“You must want to destroy him.”</p><p>He didn’t… not want to. That was the purpose of the whole process, gaining whatever sort of power or solution was needed for the world, and giving up a portion of his life in exchange. It would be selfish to bemoan such a small price to give for an Eos free from daemons and their scourge.</p><p>“I’m not going to fight my fate. I don’t want anyone to suffer just because I can’t suck it up for a couple years. I just wish I wasn’t losing so much of my life because of it. Everyone I know is going to grow and accomplish so much, and I won’t be there for any of that. I don’t know if I’ll be able to catch up with them or if they'll just forget about me. I’m going to lose all of that.”</p><p>He looked at Ardyn, feeling desperate.</p><p>“I’m going to lose you too.”</p><p>Ardyn… smiled at that. But not in the teasing way he tended to. His eyes fell heavily, bittersweet.</p><p>“I think you won’t be rid of me too soon.”</p><p>That wasn’t enough. Not with the way Ardyn looked at him. He wanted Noctis just as much as he wanted him, that was clear. But he was still holding back, all because of whatever condition was stripping away at him.</p><p>“Do you know how long you have, though? Cause I don’t know how any of this works for us. I don’t know if we’re going to have years or days.”</p><p>Ardyn took him by the shoulders, applying weight to guide him to the ground.</p><p>“You mustn’t worry about that. You have your own destiny to see through, and I mine.”</p><p>He felt it, a rock in his throat forming from the fury that came over him. He batted Ardyn’s hands away.</p><p>“<em>You</em> know I’m more than that. I don’t want to be some one and done story in the books. I want-“ He couldn’t even complete the sentence, outrage making his head throb harder.</p><p>Ardyn tried again, cupping Noctis’ face to have them face each other.</p><p>“What is it you desire, Noctis?”</p><p>His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth as he processed Ardyn’s collected tone.</p><p>“What you said before. Connection?” He reminded him, relief flooding him when Ardyn softened. “With you. Anyone. I’m tired of being treated like some sob story by everybody.</p><p>“You never did that. You’re, honestly, such an ass sometimes. But the good kind, if that makes sense? You’re, Ardyn, you’re fun, and normal and weird at the same time, and I feel like I am too, when I’m with you. But, I haven’t done anything to be useful to you.”</p><p>“What,” Ardyn cut him off. “Made you think you aren’t useful?”</p><p>“You’re sick. I should be able to do something for you.” He settled himself, trying to get his weight on his heels instead of his knees. “If I fell asleep again, and I hadn’t done anything about that… if something happened that I could have prevented…”</p><p>He’d never forgive himself. As long as the curse kept him down, all the resources at his disposal were just a waste.</p><p>“Ardyn, I’ve got the best doctors Lucis. It’s not scourge, right? They might be able to help you. They’ll make the time if I’m the one referring you, I can pay for everything.”</p><p>Ardyn studied him, as if he trying to find a lie in Noctis’ words. He seemed genuinely taken out of the moment by the offer, mouth parting in disbelief. He had to fight back his own offense. How could he not be sincere? How could Ardyn cast such doubt on a promise that he would easily be able to fulfill? Ardyn broke the eye contact he himself had pushed for.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary.”</p><p>“I want to.” He said. “Please, let me do this for you, in case something happens to me.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it doesn’t work that way.” Now Ardyn was the one to pull back, rising, turning his back on Noctis rather than accepting him.</p><p>“Look,” Noctis raised his voice, stopping Ardyn from wandering further. “I’m going to do this for you. If I have to sleep like that again soon, and with how long the last one was, I’m sure it’ll be soon, I don’t want to fall asleep knowing that you’re still hurting. Please, just come by tomorrow. They’ll let you in on my word.”</p><p>A thought washed over him. That wouldn’t… likely wouldn’t, work. Just one night was a risk.</p><p>“Right now, okay?”</p><p>He tried to get back up, delayed by the cramping in his legs from the position he had taken.</p><p>“Noctis, there’s no rush.”</p><p>“There is!”</p><p>Ardyn stayed in place, shadowed by the wall arching overhead. Noctis swallowed, wanting to go to him, blinking at the stinging sensation in his eyes.</p><p>“Is that what you’d truly like? To give me one last chance at life?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, unhesitating.</p><p>A mixture of anger, and guilt for feeling it, was storming under his skin. Why did Ardyn have to make it so difficult? He was feeling dizzy, probably for how he clenched his jaw for the better part of his mental unloading, and the grogginess of having stayed up all this day and the one before, not wanting to miss Ardyn again.</p><p>His body felt heavy. He hadn’t moved since returning to his room from the party. His limbs had been uncoordinated since waking for lack of use.</p><p>“Ardyn.” He tried. Getting up from his hunched position was one thing, but his legs were shaking when he attempted to move.</p><p>Pins and needles.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He finally faced Noctis, face creasing with worry. Noctis blinked back the fog coming over his eyes, a wave of nausea curdling in his constricted throat. His vision was graying around the… around the edges, like some sort of picture filter, fading.</p><p>Ardyn stepped forward. Fast. Looked fast?</p><p>He had to shut his eyes, tight. Gray.</p><p>His body was seizing up. Or.</p><p>Actually, it felt lighter. Kind of floaty.</p>
<hr/><p>Ardyn caught him easily enough.</p><p>That was far more sudden than expected. He felt compelled to check the man’s pulse, even though that wasn’t something to worry about with the curse. He assumed such anyway, it was as vague a thing as Noctis had lamented.</p><p>That said, Noctis looked positively ghastly, paler than ever in the night. Ardyn prodded at him, just to make sure it hadn’t been a fainting spell. He didn’t look as if he had gotten any sleep when Ardyn arrived.</p><p>Noctis gave not a whimper, nor cringe from any attempts Ardyn made to get a physical reflex. A most effective enchantment.</p><p>Well. At least this way he wouldn’t have to find some lie to satisfy the young man. There wasn’t a single doctor on Eos with the means to sooth his condition. The oracle herself couldn’t. No. Only Noctis would be able to put an end to things, though Ardyn wondered if the past year would place any hesitation in his heart when he learned the truth.</p><p>But his life had been sentenced to tragedy long ago, hadn’t it? A real shame, he had grown equally fond of the prince.</p><p>He smoothed Noctis hair to one side. Really, he looked so much better with it swept out of the way, instead of trying to hide his eyes behind all that fringe of his. Maybe his forehead was a touch on the larger side, but hardly worth teasing over.</p><p>He couldn’t keep Noctis here all night though, and for a moment, turned over the idea of stealing him away from Insomnia. He was illusive enough to come and go as he pleased, and no army sent to the prince’s rescue would be able to harm him. But Ardyn was true to what he had shared with Noctis. He didn’t have anywhere to take him, having wandered without need of shelter for centuries, nor need for sleep like that which the man was sentenced to now.</p><p>Some sort of irony of the gods, he supposed.</p><p>Bridal style would be the least strenuous. He hoisted Noctis up, heavier than he looked, but Ardyn felt the small muscle he had managed to maintain in spite of the curse many months ago, when the two of them had held each other close. It was a wonder there was any left. Perhaps he had some attendants exercising his body in the interim.</p><p>The Adagium coated them in an illusion of a couple he had seen earlier that day. Better to catch people off guard with the sight of a sleeping body than have them call the authorities, should they recognize their prince in his arms.</p><p>Getting in was easy. He had only but to shed the glamor, shed his own <em>completely</em>, to shock the glaives stationed at the entrance into retreat.</p><p>He showed his true face just once, and back up was called. Insomnian’s were so lacking in empathy for the downtrodden.</p><p>They made it half way up the stairs before being surrounded, though he continued on undeterred. They’d not risk harm to their savior to-be.</p><p>At least the king had better composure than the glaives. He politely met them before they could reach the door, eyes glinting telltale pink and armiger glistening around him in warning.</p><p>“Sorry to bother you so late.” Ardyn called cheerfully. “I do hope we haven’t kept you up with worry. He never told me his curfew, but then, he’s old enough to go out on his own, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Put him down, Adagium.” Regis spoke coldly, each weapon in his arsenal pointed in Ardyn’s direction, slowly circling close. Smartly placed, Ardyn had to credit, around his head and legs, so as not to mare a royal sliver of Noctis’ flesh.</p><p>“Such a lack of hospitality. And after I brought your dear object of affection straight home. I assure you, I’ve not ravished so much as a hair. Though, I do hope you’ll be kind enough to trim it for him. He really styles himself much younger than he should.”</p><p>Swords surrounded his throat, materializing and slicing.</p><p>“I do hope you don’t treat every delivery man like this. You’ll end up on plenty of blacklists that way.”</p><p>They cut deeper. Clearly, Noctis didn’t get his banterous nature from his father. He stepped forward, grinning through the deepening cuts along his neck. They’d not be able to harm him anyway.</p><p>With a roll of his shoulders, he gestured for Regis to take his son.</p><p>The blood felt cold along his throat, he realized dully, as Regis stepped forward to receive Noctis. The moment he was in the clear, never turning his back on Arydn – again, credit – the armiger flew around him, spreading out to strike against his entire body, shredding at his clothes and mixing blood with ichor.</p><p>And this after Ardyn had done him a favor!</p><p>“Till morning then!” he turned, the blades shrieking around him as he made his exit.</p>
<hr/><p>Astrals did his body ache.</p><p>He didn’t try moving after the first shift proved painful. Felt like his body had just been taken out of a cast. Unfortunately, Ignis was breaking the rules on privacy again, his hand combing through Noctis’ hair.</p><p>He didn’t want to know.</p><p>Last. Fuck. Wasn’t he with Ardyn? They were at the lake. He had been up for two days. Ardyn and he… he had broken down.</p><p>And what else?</p><p>He was… he was supposed to help Ardyn before he slept again. That's what he was trying to do. But how did that conversation end? He didn’t remember leaving.</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>His voice came out more air than articulation. Not even he could understand it. The hand moved downward, brushing lightly across his lashes.</p><p>“How long?” he rasped again, feeling the crust formed around the rim of his eyes cracking as they opened. It was dark, too early to rise, but it wasn’t like he could lie there after however long- seriously. His whole arm was shaking just from trying to lift it. He couldn’t move Ignis’ hand out of the way.</p><p>Not Ignis.</p><p>His groan was more of a squeaky whine, vocal cords even worse for wear than last time. It had been a long one then. Long enough that whatever circumstances occurred between then and now had led to Ardyn being in his room at the citadel. Either he had let himself inside in a way that he would refuse to elaborate on, or the less likely case, Ardyn had been let in with open arms.</p><p>“You may need to take some time.”</p><p>His eyes fell shut again, taking comfort in the familiar moisture that the air didn’t have. He felt Ardyn maneuvering him, and the pillows under his head, to cushion him into a more upright position.</p><p>Something cool, a glass, water, thank the gods, pressed against his mouth, and he drank slowly, energy non-existent. His throat was burning just from the effort, his mouth feeling disgustingly tacky.</p><p>“Did you bring me back here?” his voice was still rough, but at least he could speak better.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>He tried to move again. Nope, putting weight on his elbows was a bad, jittery idea.</p><p>“You have to give yourself a few minutes.”</p><p>“Bullshit. Last thing I want to do is go back to sleep.” He looked out the window, met with dusky black, like no night he had seen before. Dark, but with a strange, weak glow casting beneath.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Hard to say, you don’t keep a clock nearby.”</p><p>Noctis gave him a look.</p><p>“I’d say mid morning. You’ve been stirring for some time before, however.”</p><p>His eyes flickered out the window once more. It wasn’t a normal night sky. That glow, hidden behind a muddled, thick fog like no clouds he’d ever seen.</p><p>The sun.</p><p>He sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>He didn’t feel any stronger. He felt the weakest he had ever been.</p><p>And Ardyn.</p><p>Ardyn looked exactly as he had when Noctis was last waking. No greater stress lines to indicate the passage of time, the same long, wild red hair.</p><p>The Adagium must have been a mind reader on top of an apocalyptic being, because he read the gasp escaping Noctis perfectly.</p><p>“Piecing it together, I see.”</p><p>He summoned his engine blade in an instant. A somewhat useless move, considering his body was barely willing to do what he asked of it. But Ardyn stepped back all the same, jaw clenching and face turning hollow.</p><p>Tension lay thick between them, neither man able to get a reading on the other. Ardyn wasn’t striking him down, not even taunting him, but that didn’t ease the awareness around just how gelatinous the hold on his blade was, so much like it had been when he had begun training as a teen.</p><p>Ardyn was waiting on him, it seemed. Maybe forming his own plans of action based on how Noctis would proceed. Surely he could tell that he wouldn’t be able to fight him here? Not without his strength or any back up of sorts-</p><p>“What happened to the others? My friends, my dad. What did you do to-“</p><p>He couldn’t even finish that horrific thought.</p><p>“Have you judged me to be so callous?”</p><p>“You’re the Adagium.”</p><p>“And have I done anything to harm you up until now? Is what you see here not intact?”</p><p>“Don’t do that.” His head hurt just from exerting himself to move. “All your questions. Talk. At least tell me why you bothered toying with me.”</p><p>Saying it out loud made his stomach twist. He’d been so trusting.</p><p>“Your father is fine, as are your friends, as far as I would know. And I shall do as you ask, but I insist you put your weapon away.”</p><p>“Not happening.”</p><p>Ardyn looked strangely disappointed and pleased at that.</p><p>“Then, allow me to finish what I have to say, before you decide what to do.”</p><p>“Just talk.”</p><p>Ardyn didn’t return to his bedside. He stayed where he had retreated, making use of the open space as he spoke.</p><p>“I am the monster you were cursed to end.” He stared Noctis down, slow and gauging for his reactions. “I’ve walked Eos for centuries before you were born, and where my step was laid, daemons have bore themselves.</p><p>“I intended to stop them myself back then. I did what I could to help, and when it wasn’t enough, I prayed for a way to end the suffering of our star for good. And one day, those prayers were answered, and I accepted the consequences that would befall me. I became the Adagium that day.</p><p>“I had no intention of burdening my family with the truth, so I fled, to wait out your arrival. You may look for proof of this, but as far as history is concerned, I became a missing person, never to surface again.”</p><p>“So, I’m supposed to take your word for it?” Noctis said, glaring.</p><p>“The only thing you are supposed to do, as ordained by your curse, is complete the task I started two millennia ago. And I myself cannot tell you how. I only know what you do.”</p><p>“You said you were dying.” he accused.</p><p>“I have been,” Ardyn said, voice low. “Presumptuous in how I’ve anticipated this day will play out.”</p><p>It wasn’t an easily taken story. He wanted to believe it. Ardyn was solemn, his theatrics stripped bare as he laid out what Noctis had demanded. A side he had only caught in fleeting slips of what Noctis could now tell was part genuine personality, and part mask.</p><p>He was less the source of suffering, and more a proxy of its containment. A repercussion, if Ardyn spoke true, that he had accepted.</p><p>“Did you know what would happen to you?”</p><p>“I knew I would give up the life I had, though not specifically how.”</p><p>Noctis averted his gaze. Hearing this made so much of Ardyn’s behavior clear. He had been so quiet at the lake, reluctant to take Noctis’ offer. He was just as bound to the path the Astrals ordered for him as Noctis had been. And he had to wait so long, just for Noctis to be born, and to finally cultivate the power needed in the first place for him to be free.</p><p>But that's not the story Noctis had been told. He was kept up at night, when he was young, by warnings of the Adagium, the way it spread decay wherever it went, the power at its disposal recorded throughout the centuries. The promises that it would resist on the day that the savior came to kill it.</p><p>Adagium was supposed to hate him.</p><p>“Why all this? Following me around. Making me care about you. What was the point of all of that?”</p><p>“Why?” Ardyn actually looked as if slapped off balance. “Noct-”</p><p>“No questions.”</p><p>Ardyn shut his mouth, reconsidering himself, before trying again.</p><p>“When I first arrived here, I did so because I knew your time was coming. The news had leaked from your citadel, and my curiosity got the best of me. As I said, I was presumptuous. I wanted to know the face of the young man that would destroy me, and this plague. And I must say, you met my expectations, at first. Bratty-“</p><p>Bratty?</p><p>“Short tempered, if I must confess, to my own catharsis. I was intentional in my provocation, simply to see what more of you I could. As time went on, I began to wonder, is this to be the way I end? To a man who’d rather lose hours to catch a single fish, only to put it back when he’s done?</p><p>“I did follow you, after that. I made a point of paying attention to reports on your status. But, I did not expect what would develop between us. You have been full of surprises, Noct.”</p><p>He stepped forward, and Noctis made no move to stop him.</p><p>“When you passed out the last time, I brought you back here. I wouldn’t have the means to keep you unharmed through the night, and your father was more than capable. I bade my time until now.</p><p>“I’ve waited thousands of years for this end, Noct, and now, it is in your hands.”</p><p>He allowed Ardyn when he sat on the bedside.</p><p>It was a lot. Way more and yet nothing like what he had expected would happen. His body hurt and his mind spun to grasp all that Ardyn had confessed.</p><p>All Noctis had wanted to do back then was help. That, and have this whole curse lifted and done away with.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” he said, finally. “All this time, I was just thinking how I wanted to find a way to make things work between us.”</p><p>He found Ardyn’s arm, bringing it to his chest with what little energy he had gained in wakefulness. He let go of his sword, freeing him to take Ardyn’s hand close.</p><p>“I don’t want to kill you.”</p><p>He brought him in, Ardyn finishing the movement to make it easier on his bedridden body. The kiss wasn’t like the one shared a decade ago. He pressed deeper, Ardyn’s mouth wet and hot and wanting. He drew him closer, on top of him, eyes closing as they both gave into their needs, warm and so, so bright.</p><p>His eyes felt the strain before anything else, wincing as he and Ardyn separated to behold a sky starting to clear, lighter than any that had been seen in ten years.</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>Something between a scoff and a laugh came out of him.</p><p>“I’ll take it.” Noctis said, and he pulled Ardyn back into his arms.</p><p>They stayed there, trading affections with occasional glances at the pale blue becoming more and more apparent.</p><p>“Think it’ll go faster if we keep making out?”</p><p>“There’s only one way to test that theory, Highness.”</p><p>“Good. Let’s do that right now.”</p><p>“Always so eager.”</p><p>“Do we have anything better to do?” Noctis smirked, rolling soreness out of his shoulders.</p><p>“In truth? I thought we might finally fix that awful bedhead of yours. No curse, no excuses.”</p><p>Noctis flopped back into the pillows.</p><p>“I’ll cut yours, I’m sure I’ve still got scissors.”</p><p>Ardyn looked downright scandalized.</p><p>“You have not changed one bit. Didn’t even age. That’s unfair.”</p><p>Ardyn kissed him before he could complain further, not that Noctis had need to, loving the dynamic they had developed together. As much as he was looking forward to getting up, he was content to stay here for a while.</p><p>They didn’t get far before being stopped by a banging sound from outside, and the shouts of Noctis’ name.</p><p>“The cavalry’s here.”</p><p>“Don’t care.” Noctis used Ardyn’s shirt to bring himself back up, delivering another kiss just as Regis slammed the door open.</p><p>Boy was this going to be a fun talk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I loved exploring Noct's autonomy in this, especially with a prompt that traditionally deprives so much of it from it's titular player.<br/>It occurred to me half way through editing that this is my second time writing a story centered around Noctis sleeping and having a secret relationship with Ardyn. Go figure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>